Banished
by lamia-moon
Summary: Amelia Malofy, the family's burden since the day of her birth. when she turned eleven she was sent to a school in France, now when times are difficult will she choose to make her father proud or admit she has fallen for a Weasley, the story is also up in quizazz same pen name
1. Preface: Amelia Malfoy

AN: I won't be deleting this story like any of the others I have written, it takes place during the goblet of fire, oh I also have the same story in , my same user Lamia Moon. I hope you enjoy it, I know the chapters are short

Preface: Amelia Malfoy

I am a Malfoy, the simple name of my family made me feel disgusted with my self. The world was just so unfair why could I have not been a blood traitor or a muggle born at that, why did I have to be born into a proud and old pure blooded family. The day I turned eleven was the happiest day of my life, not because I would be going to a magical school, no it was because my father had giving me the news I was to go to a school in France and was not welcomed to visit during the holidays.

You must be thinking he is a cold man, he is but I did not care because I had never been more than a mistake to him something that could not be fixed, I was nothing more than a burden to him. I would always be a burden, I remember when I was younger he would tell me I was wasting air, wasting his money, his time, and wasting the life of what could have been an heir. I was a mistake but I was his mistake, I had been banished the moment I was born the moment I breathed the air of this earth, I was banished and forgotten the moment the healer told my father that I was a girl . . .


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting a Stranger

Chapter One: Meeting a Stranger and Getting Home

It was summer . . . and in my opinion the worst part of the year, as soon as I got out of the train I knew things with my father had not changed. They were no where to be seen, all around me family's greeted their daughters, and I stood alone with no one to greet me but strange stares, and pitied looks.

They must be with Draco; of course they would be with him, to my parents he was their only child. I ran a hand threw my white blond hair; it seemed I would have to walk home . . . again. I would be lucky if I made it to the manor before midnight.

I remember the day my parents drove me to the train station, they left as soon as I got my things out of the car, not even bothering to tell me where I was suppose to go. The never send a letter while I was in school, and the day they term ended they did not come for me, I thought they had forgotten, I sat in a bench and waited for them, but they never came.

There was no way I would walk all the way to the manor this year, I had no idea where the Hogwarts station would be, my family never bothered telling me this things, why would they. I was completely lost; it is not like I could ask a muggle where the Hogwarts station was at and I was dressed like a muggle.

I leaned my back into a brick wall, only to fall flat on my back, in the other side of the wall a boy slammed into me, making me yelp in pain as I hit the ground, he too hit the ground with a thud. I glared up at him and pushed him away from me as he tried to help me up from the ground making him fall again he glared at me.

'' What the hell is your problem '' he growled at me, he stood up and held out his hand, I rolled my eyes and stood up without talking his hand. The first thing I noticed was his bright red hair and light green eyes.

'' Sorry '' I mumbled '' I'm kind of lost '' I said again more clearly, he stared at me with a funny expression, I glared at him.

'' Hey, do I know you? '' he asked.

'' No, '' I said shortly '' Is this the Hogwarts station ''

'' That depends, who wants to know '' he grinned down at me and I glared at him. '' I'm Fred Weasley '' he once again held out his hand, this must be the family my father is always trying to humiliate.

'' Nice to meet you '' I said not shaking his hand, he looked down at me. '' What '' I glared at him.

'' Well I don't know if you know this sweetheart '' he said cupping my chin '' but people tend to give names back when being introduced '' I slapped his hand away from my chin and glared at him. Oh I had two good names for him; I rolled my eyes at him.

'' Venus Night '' I said, I mentally slapped my self, who the hell would be named Venus, why didn't I say something like Anna, but the look on his face said he clearly believed me.

A pack of other redheads came toward us; I would be stupid if I didn't think it was his family they fitted my fathers description, redhead, too many children, and poor . . . but kind. From afar I caught a glimpse of white hair, my father turned and froze at the sight of me, and then he turned and glared at the redheads who didn't see him.

I ran in the opposite direction as fast as I could, I didn't bother explaining my self to the redheads, my fate would have been better if I walked home. Or so I hoped, as I was slammed into a wall and I looked up to meet his angry cold gray eyes.


	3. Chapter 2: Letters and Pretty Eyes

Chapter Two: Letters and Pretty Eyes

I knew he hated me, I knew he wished I was a boy, but no matter how strong his hate toward me was he had never beaten me, he insulted me and made me feels less than a muggleborn and at times even less than a house elf. I touched the purple yellow bruise that was forming in the corner of my right eye and wince, how the hell was I suppose to hide the hideous thing that now adorned my face.

He didn't beat me in the station. Oh no, I could already hear the words coming out of his mouth '' what would the people say, a Malfoy acting like a savage ''. He waited until we where home until no one could hear my pleas of help, not like anyone would have helped me in the station, well maybe the redhead boy would have.

I could still remember the look of total shock he gave as I ran out of the station without explaining my self to him, how I wished I had given him m real name. He might have sent an owl, in the manor I was not aloud to send owls, in fact I had no owl I had a cat called Athena. I looked in the mirror, the purple and yellow bruise was still visible even after all the makeup I had applied on it.

Father, Mother and Draco had gone out, a family evening, I like always stayed home behind to drown in my own misery, um that would not be such a bad idea. Before they left, Draco left some sweats he knew I loved them yet father never permitted me to have, apparently he didn't want to waste food on me.

A loud crash made me jump, and made Athena jump out of my bed and hiss at the mess of a bird that had attacked us. It flew and slammed it self into the window again, as if not guessing there was a window, I walked slowly toward it and opened the window the bird flew open and laded in my bed, Athena was still hissing at the owl. It was holding a letter in its beak and it looked worn out, I smiled.

'' Puki '' I called a loud snap was heard and a tiny looking elf appeared by my side holding the hem of my dress.

'' Did Miss. Meli call Puki '' Puki said bowing her head to the ground, I smiled down at her, Puki had been born in the manor, and her mother died at birth, I made it my personal mission to care for her since she was the smallest of the elf's.

'' Yes, can you bring some owl food, and don't tell the other elf's, or my parents or Draco '' I said and Puki looked as if the only idea of betraying me horrified her, she bowed again.

'' Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, Puki is a good elf, she would never do something like that, no, no, no, Puki is a good elf and does what her mistress tells her too do, yes, yes, yes '' with a loud pop Puki was gone, and in her place some owl treats.

I made my way to the owl, I took the letter from it, yet the owl didn't leave. I had no idea how he found me no idea at all, besides to deliver mail to a fake person that must have difficult, I gave the owl a treat and sat in the bed I looked at the envelope again to see if it was right.

Venus Night

The Girl with Pretty Eyes


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise

Surprisingly Fred had become a good friend, father was oblivious of the fact that I was being mailed constantly, and I was afraid of what might happen to me if he ever found out. Fred was going to attend to the Quidditch world cup. I too was going to be present during the game, but I unlike him was not going to see the game, instead I was going to be stuck inside the tent making sure no one went inside . . . what a family.

I had still not confessed to Fred my real name was Amelia much less that I was a Malfoy; I had no plans in telling him any time soon. I thought he was a complete jerk when I meet him, yet he turned rather sweet and caring. I could still remember the day I received his letter, I walked toward my bed and kneeled, sliding some of the tile. I smiled at the sight of all the letters he had sent, I could imagine what my father would do if he found out about the letters.

'' What in the world are you doing '' I froze, I slid the tile back in place and turned around to find Draco staring at me, I glared at him and he crossed his arms. '' Well ''

'' I'm looking for Athena, have you seen her? '' I asked changing the subject; he rolled his eyes at me I knew he hated my cat, as well as she hated him.

'' No, I have not seen your pathetic excuse of a cat '' he sneered and I rolled my eyes, I stood up, '' we are leaving '' he said as I walked toward him, he crossed his hand with mine and smiled '' try not to anger father will you ''

'' Oh, I don't even have to try '' I smiled as he chuckled

** Skipping the Match **

My life sucked, like a lot, Draco said he would tell me about the match tomorrow morning I was trying to sleep, but lets just say I didn't have the best spot in the house. I was lying in the floor, in the hard floor, and everyone else was asleep, everything was quite, a little too quite for my licking.

I was falling asleep when a bloody scream of murder woke me up, I stood up and looked around franticly to find that my oh so kind family had left me hear alone . . . bitches. Grabbing my wand and robe I rushed outside to find total and complete cause.

People where running all over the place, what the hell was happening. I was being pushed by people and fell a couple of times. There was a raw pain in my right arm and I looked down to see my right arm covered in blood, my arm was my main concern well that was until I slammed into someone and we both fell to the ground.

I my gray eyes meet with his green ones . . .

'' Fred '' I asked a smile spreading in my face, yet it faded by the look of his face, he pushed me off and glared at me.

'' Do I know you '' he asked a little rudely, standing up and brushing him self off, he looked around franticly as if looking for someone; I stood up and glared at him. Ugh he seemed nice in the letters, I walked over him and pushed him down to the ground, he seemed shocked and glared at me,

'' What the hell was that for you . . . you lunatic '' he growled standing up and advancing on me I glared at him, he roughly took my right arm making me whimper.

'' for pretending to not – ''

'' Venus . . . '' I looked to the side to find an exact copy of Fred, I looked over to the fake Fred, he too was looking at him self, and I was confused the other Fred had a little girl with him. My eyes widen and i did the only one thing went into my mind. I punched the Fred that was holding my hand in the nose, making him let go of my hand and grab his nose.

'' Venus '' the real Fred yelled startled, I pointed my wand at the fake Fred.

'' He is obviously the fake you, you wouldn't have been such an ass, at least I don't think . . . '' I stopped talking when he pushed me aside and went to help the fake Fred. Okay I was completely lost now.

Fred laughed and the other dude who was not Fred glared at him, '' Venus this is my twin brother George, George this is the girl with the pretty eyes I told you about '' I felt my self blush not just for the whole pretty eyes thing, I felt so stupid. '' Surprise '' Fred said lamely

AN :

I know there like short and I'm sorry if you hate them, please comment and tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 4: Helping the Enemy

Chapter 4: Helping the Enemy

'' You have a twin '' I said yet it felt more like a question to me, Fred nodded, making me hit him in the shoulder. '' And you couldn't mention any of this in your letters '' the second those words where out of my mouth, they made me feel guilty, I too was hiding information from him.

Before I had time, to say anything Fred was dragging me, his twin and litter sister following close behind us, I stayed quite and hide behind Fred, it's not that I was scared, just that I didn't want to be spotted by father's friends, that wouldn't end very good. Fred stopped in front of a tent and rushed inside, I followed close behind him.

Two other older red heads where in the same tent, one of them had a nasty cut in his arm, they didn't bother looking up when we came in. George I assumed rushed into the bathroom. Fred turned toward me and gently grabbed my arm.

When Fred had finished bandaging my right arm, three teenagers rushed in followed by who I assumed was Fred's father. They looked kind of startled, one of the boys was Fred's brother the other boy must have been a friend, and the girl was probably someone's girlfriend.

'' Did you get them, Dad? '' said the oldest boy sharply. They where probably gone by now. '' The person who conjured the Mark? ''

'' They conjured the mark, '' I all but yelled, every one stopped talking and turned toward me, I could feel the blush growing in my face. '' I . . . I - ''

'' Who's this? '' one of Fred's siblings said, before I could answer the question Fred stepped in front of me. '' This is Venus Night '' they started talking about a wand and an elf; they lost me after something about elf rights.

I turned toward Fred, '' I think I should leave '' I said and his smile fell, I didn't want to leave but it was going to be a long walk to the manor, because I didn't think my oh so kind family would have waited for me, or much less noticed my absences.

'' Do you have to go, I mean you could stay with us for the rest of the summer '' he said, his smile grew wider '' my parents won't mind '' he added as an after thought.

Hum I could spend the rest of my summer in a household where only my brother and the house elf liked me or go to a house with a boy and actually meet nice people well that was a giver.

'' I would love to spend the rest of my summer with you '' I said and he smiled '' and your family of course '' I said blushing

AN:

I'm sorry I haven't updated, I just couldn't think of a good thing to put for chapter 4, anyways I'll probably update on Thursday thanks to all those who reviewed the story

LM


	6. Chapter 5: Summer Paradise

Chapter Five: Summer Paradise

- short things they did over the summer -

I let out a rather loud squeak as Fred chased me around the Weasley property, I heard Ginny and Hermione laugh as I turned around and stuck my tong out at Fred making him run faster after me. I was about to turn around when I felt strong hands at my waist turning me around my grey eyes met with his green ones, he smiled down at me.

'' Got you '' he said making me grin

'' Doesn't count '' I said making him groan, I skipped out of his grasp I turned back to look at him to find him in a kind of daze I rose an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes at me, I smiled when he moved and walked toward me . . .

- time passes -

'' I swear Fred if you drop me, you'll have a hell to explain to my mother '' as soon as the words left my mouth I wished they were true I wished they actually worried for me and I didn't have to lie about who I actually was.

'' don't worry love '' Fred's voice took me out of my thoughts '' you'll be fine, I won't let you fall and if you do, I'll be there to catch you '' he said making me smile, my hold on him got tighter as he took in a dive . . .

- time passes -

I was sitting in the grass not far from the house, just watching the sunset. I loved to see the colors mixing in the sky, in my opinion that was real magic. I still didn't know how I was going to tell Fred that I was not what he thought I was, would he hate me he probably would I would hate me too.

'' Ve? '' I heard Fred ask, I couldn't hide the smile that formed into my lips, as Fred sat down next to me. I turned to him and smiled, we both turned to look at the sunset.

'' such a beauty '' Fred said

'' yeah '' I said looking at the sunset I turned to look at Fred '' Fred, where friends right ''

'' yeah '' he said his eyes narrowed '' why? '' I ignored his question.

'' that won't changed right? No matter what happens right? '' I asked he smiled at me

'' that won't change I promise '' he sounded kind of defeated without warning he hugged me to him making me smile, would he act the same way toward Amelia or did he only like Venus.

- time passes -

I was going to tell him today, I had to brake it to him I had to tell him that I was a fake, even if it broke my heart I didn't want to keep lying to him and lying to my self it was just not fair, for neither of us. during my stay hear I had grown to love Fred but I was just his friend beside our friendship wasn't bound to last so much since I was about to confess who I was.

I was going to tell him at the lake, yeah I would tell him in the lake and if he never wanted to see me after that then I would just leave yeah that seemed like an all right plan.

'' Fred stop walking so fast '' I said rushing over to catch up to him, he slowed down. He mumbled an apology he seemed kind of nervous. He made small talk, he was making this so much harder for me did he know my secret did he know I was a Malfoy.

Once we reached the lake I took a dive in, Fred following close behind me, there was a thick silence over the too of us I couldn't hold it any longer if I didn't tell him I was going to explode, it didn't matter that I ruined everything, I had to tell him.

When I opened my mouth to say the words I hated the most, Fred beat me to it but his words could have been as shocking as mine or even a little more.

'' I love you '' he said looking me straight in the eyes, I stared at him the words processing in my mind.

'' I … I have to tell you something that might make you kind of hate me and and – '' his lips crashed into mine, I kissed back, his hand found my waist and pulled me closer to him. He pulled away and looked at me.

'' well that was a rather nice way of telling me to shut up '' I said blushing Fred grinned.


End file.
